Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon
by Spooky Muahaha
Summary: Draco likes Blaise in his 5th year. Blaise, unfortunately, does not reciprocate his feelings. Of course, someone else likes Draco too.... DmHp DmBz


Title/Author: Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon by Spooky *** All Original Aspects, Title, and Wording of the story © CBoag2004 *** Summary: Draco P.O.V. In 5th year has a crush on Blaise Zabini after being jumped by him one night. Blaise, however, does not like Draco back. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately if you're Draco, someone else has a crush on Draco too...Dm/Bz Dm/Hp Pairings: Starts out as one-sided Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini and turns eventually to Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Rating: PG-13 for slight slash content. Warning: This is slash/yaoi/shonen-ai. The little French I use is most likely incorrect- I've only taken a few years of French and do not speak it well at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter world. Harry Potter and all included belong to, including but not limited to, J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**  
//by Spooky\\  
  
To my good readers: I am avidly against Mary-Sues, self insertion characters, and any non-canon character whatsoever, especially since they are very abundant in the Harry Potter fanfiction world.. Unfortunately, Ms. Rowling did not clearly specify any girls, aside from Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode, who were originally sorted into Slytherin. Since I need more than only two Slytherin girls in Mr. Malfoy's year, I will possibly be mentioning two non-canonical names. However, they will only be briefly mentioned as friends of Pansy's, and they will not be making any named appearances in this story. I will, however, try to encompass certain descriptions of unnamed characters and/or briefly named but not clearly sorted characters. I will do my very best to stay with all that Ms. Rowling wrote. Ms. Rowling also did not, from what I recall, specifically state Blaise Zabini's gender, and from what I recall having read, it is not specifically stated in any of the five books to date. The only information I can recall reading about him is that in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone she or he was sorted into Slytherin House. Therefore, I shall have to go with the majority's opinion that he is, in fact, male. If anyone gives me information pertaining otherwise, I will gladly accept my mistake(s) and I shall try to correct it otherwise. I do not accept flames, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
  
Thank you for reading. _________________  
  
En le 5em anneé ou Drago et Harry In the 5th year of Draco and Harry  
  
Chapter One: "Être ou n'être pas, que est le question de Drago."  
  
Thursday, April 9th  
  
9:09AM, Eating breakfast in the Great Hall  
  
I am sitting in the Great Hall, trying to ignore the muffled guffaws of my friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend, garnishes my left arm, making it very difficult to choke down the oatmeal the house-elves have served us. Directly across from me is Blaise Zabini, who is flirting openly with Pansy. Pansy is flirting directly back, somewhat ignoring me. I look past Blaise to the Ravenclaw table. There is no one of real interest there, aside from a few very adorable boys throwing things down the table. Oh, what? You are amazed I just called someone of the male gender cute? You didn't know that I, the great, awesome, and perfect Draco Malfoy, am gay? Well, I'm glad it's news to you. You're included among one of very many who do not know- many being everyone. I keep up a relationship with Pansy for appearances only, and said relationship seems to satisfy just about everyone else. I discovered this unbelievable fact six or so months back, in October. I once had a crush on a Ravenclaw boy who was in my Transfiguration class. I haven't told anyone, including my parents, for fear of anger. The hate I can deal with, but the anger is what will kill me in the end. My father is bent on me producing an heir- I have had nine or ten girlfriends, all set up by him, before he gave in to outside pressure and decided that Parkinson was a suitable girlfriend for me, assumingly long-term. Ah, wait-a correction to my previous statement. I have told one person and one person only. Although Snape seems like a cold, unfeeling old man, he is actually one of the few people I have been able to confide in. He took the news quite well, and promised to keep it to himself.  
Pansy is pulling on my arm.  
"Draco, baby," she croons, reaching across to steal a piece of toast. "Were you planning to tell me that you had Quidditch practice tonight? Blaise here," -Blaise winks at me. - "Just informed me that you would have to miss our plans tonight and practice with the rest of the team, is this true?" Pansy simpered. She glances over at Blaise and hugs my arm tighter. I thought about this for a moment. Considering that Crabbe had twisted his ankle last practice, we weren't going to have practice until sometime next week. I run over the facts of the situation in my head, deciding what to do, when I saw Blaise looking at me subtly, but pointedly. The way I figure it, the only reason Blaise would make something like that up would be to get a girlfriend. That amused me a bit, because I had seen him lying to lure girls out to the Quidditch Pitch alone many times. Going over the options in my head, I figure I will tell Pansy that Blaise was lying. But, than again, it would get me out of a night spent with Pansy, and Blaise was fairly cute after all...  
"Oh, yes, sorry Pansy. I forgot to mention it to you. Can we reschedule?" I ask, smiling sheepishly and pulling her in a little closer to enhance the fake effect of sorrow. I see Blaise smile brilliantly out of the corner of my eye. That surprises me a lot, considering that Blaise had gotten a lot of dates- dates with girls- using the same smile he was using now. I mean, he was very cute and all, but I didn't have any sort of a crush on him- not that I would really mind if he jumped me or something. Besides, I could use it as blackmail if he did. Pansy was talking, but I ignored her, as usual, and stared off into the enchanted ceiling, glad that it was clear skies today. Since the weather lately had been very nice, I could assume that there would also be light wind- perfect for walking, although it did mean my hair would get messed up a bit. Oh well- I've been dealing with a lot lately, and messed up hair is the least of my many worries. The current worry that is plaguing me is the fact that I'm going to be late to Transfiguration if I don't hurry up and eat.  
  
11:24AM, Walking towards the lake  
I got to Transfiguration in a timely fashion, thankfully avoiding Professor McGonagall's wrath. She may be a Gryffindor, but she can yell- and I mean yell when she wants to. I have another hour before Herbology, and I am walking towards the lake. I had shaken off Pansy by telling her that Mandy Brocklehurst was looking for her. Pansy hates Mandy and Mandy hates Pansy, so naturally Pansy will go looking for a fight when Mandy calls. Crabbe and Goyle were discussing taking remedial lessons with McGonagall after blowing up their fourth field mouse. They were almost always partnered together in class, leaving me with Blaise or Pansy most of the time, displaying a friendship between them that greatly rivals their attachment to me. There was a running joke about them begin 'together' around the common room a few years ago after Christmas in second year, when they had been found sleeping in a closet together- in only their underwear. They had sputtered about eating some sort of cupcake and being knocked out, something to do with stupid Gryffindors, but it didn't save them from humiliation. I smiled at the memory of them chasing Blaise across the Quidditch field after he had yelled something about the two of them snuggling- it had been quite funny to see the two puffing across the huge field chasing him. I reach the lake, and sit down on one of the huge stones positioned as benches around the edge of the water. I lean back and close my eyes, letting the smell and feel of the day reach across my face. I love days like this- when there is no one around and I can relax and just enjoy life, which is more than I enjoy most of the time. I am dozing off slightly, and the cool winds brush my face with the smell of spring.  
"The great Draco Malfoy, found alone without his bodyguards! Now, this is a site to behold!" says a sneering voice behind me. My eyes snap open and my back stiffens, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. I sigh mentally, because I don't to face a fight during a rare moment of relaxation.  
"What do you want Potter?" I say, making sure to adapt the voice I normally use with him. I stand up and face the tall, dark haired boy who stood in front of me with his arms crossed defiantly. I lean back coolly on the rock I had been laying on, wanting to appear like I had been on my guard the whole time. This is one of the things I hate most about myself- I'm easily distracted from surroundings when I close my eyes.  
"Why would I want anything from you Malfoy?" He says my name with such contempt, it stings. "In case you hadn't noticed, my bag is right underneath your feet- or are so wrapped up in yourself that you didn't see it?" His words hurt, they always have, although I've gotten pretty much used to it by now. I reply back with as much- if not more- venom as he uses with me, so I can understand where his hostility comes from. I don't really see what I had originally ever done to him- all I did was make conversation and offer my friendship- although, looking back, I guess I did call Weasely the "wrong sort" of wizard. Of course, what e does not understand is that I was brought up to hate people like the Weaselys- it's not entirely my fault I insulted him. It was more the fault of my upbringing. I step back as Potter bends down to retrieve his bag from the slightly wet ground, uttering a cleaning spell when he saw the mud that had gotten on the bag.  
"Good thing you know that cleaning spell, right Potter!? It'll come in handy when you're cleaning up after Mudblood and the Weasel after their wedding-" That's the entire part of my sentence I get out, as his fist hits my face. I black out.  
  
12:47 PM, Waking up near the Rock  
  
I'm late for Herbology! How this is the first thought that reaches my mind, I do not know. I have dried blood and a bruise on my face and mud on my back. Potter can really pack a punch, although I guess he isn't having the best of days. Normally insulting his friends won't get him to punch me, but insulting his parents will. I sit up, leaning against the large rock. My head is throbbing and I feel very lightheaded. * I groan slightly when I realize my right leg has gone completely numb. After sitting with my eyes shut for a few minutes more, trying to reign my bearings, I stand up shakily, my leg regaining its feeling. I wince when I try to open my eyes. The sun burns after having not seen anything for a while. I mutter a cleaning spell- the same spell Potter used, now that I think about it. The mud and water evaporate off my clothing. I again use the spell on my bag, and grudgingly pick it up, wincing again as my head's pain intensified. Decisions, decisions. Should I skip Herbology and go to the Hospital Wing or go to the Hospital Wing after Herbology is over? My hurting body decides for me. I walk straight past the greenhouses, and walk towards the castle to the Hospital Wing.  
  
2:07 PM, Outside the DADA classroom  
  
Madame Pomfrey healed my minor injuries with ease. When she asked for the reason I had them, I told her I had slipped in the mud by the lake. Using her patented glare, she had me out of the Hospital Wing within minutes. Instead of going back down for the last 15 minutes of Herbology, I had opted to go and steal something to eat from the house-elves. I am now standing outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, jotting down some last minute notes on my not-quite-done homework. Glancing up every few minutes to make sure Umbridge wasn't coming- she didn't seem like the type of teacher who would accept homework being done five minutes before class started. The first of the soon flow of students, Blaise saunters up, and smiled widely.  
"Hey, Draco, where were you? Sprout was mad that you never showed up," says Blaise smugly.  
"I fell, and had to go to the Hospital Wing," I say curtly, trying to finish notes on the theory behind jinxes. One thing that simultaneously annoyed and gratified me was that the only work done in the DADA class was reading books and taking few notes- an easy task compared to most of the Professors work.  
"I told Sprout that you had a stomach ache when you didn't show up you know," said Blaise, smirking. "I think you owe me for getting you out of detention. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight at five o'clock, and I'll consider us even, alright?" I didn't even blink.  
"No, I don't think I will," I say, not glancing up from my work, which was just about done. "I would rather take the detention than be in your debt." All of the sudden, I am aware of a face very close to mine. Blaise's wonderfully handsome face was mere centimeters from mine.  
"I think," he says, slowly and deliberately. "I think that you want to meet me Draco, and I really hope you will show up." My eyes are wide open, staring straight into his thick brown ones, breath being cut short from being this close to him. As he looks as he is about to kiss me- my rational thought has all but shut down by now- he pulls away and walks into the class room suddenly, leaving me out of breath and annoyed that he didn't kiss me. I know why he didn't of course- Umbridge is walking down the hall, the beginning of the trickle of students in her class trailing after her, talking and laughing amidst themselves. I draw a slightly shaky breath and try in vain to hide my homework, which I had coincidentally finished about a second before Blaise had nearly kissed me.  
I think that I will meet him tonight. I don't really mind if I am going against myself- sometimes we all have to eat our words.  
  
2:19 PM, DADA Class  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," says Umbridge in her high, loud voice. I had, earlier in the year, heard Potter refer to her as looking like a toad and I have to agree, he was exceptionally perceptive that time. "Mr. Malfoy, if my homework intercedes with your assuringly bust schedule, than, by all means, do speak up." I sigh inwardly. Why do I know this is going to turn out bad for me? "Well, you see, Professor," I say, leaning back in my seat. "I don't really have a busy schedule, but I don't always have the time to do homework, especially when the Quidditch season is in full bloom." Not knowing if this is the right thing to say or not- you can never judge with this woman- I fold my hands on my desk. "Well, Mr.Malfoy, I seem to have a perfect idea, that may help you keep your grades up. I am starting a new group of students, who are loyal to the Ministry, to work for the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. If you are interested in joining'- here her voice becomes a little quieter- "There may be some just rewards for you in the grades you receive this term in my class." I sit in shock for about three seconds before smirking.  
"Of course Professor," I drawl out. "Anything, to help the Ministry." Inwardly, I sigh. This means another thing I have to make sure I do well in, or Father will be quite annoyed with me. Normally, this doesn't scare me, but I want to get tickets to this summer's World Cup.  
  
4:47PM, Slytherin common room  
  
I'm supposed to meet Blaise in ten minutes.  
Crap.  
  
5:04PM, The edge of the Quidditch Pitch  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Blaise," I say slowly, as I reach the dusky Quidditch pitch. Blaise is standing there, his shoulder length hair brushing the black fabric of his school robes. He looks delicious. I think that dying sunlight will make just about anyone look good, not to say that he didn't look good before. Somehow...he just looks better now than he did today at breakfast. The memory of this afternoon catches up to me, and my breath catches for a minutes, thinking of what might happen between him and me.  
"It's quite alright, Draco," he says, his voice twisting some nerve in my stomach. My brain, analyzing today's events, has put together a conclusion: You like Blaise, you twat. Go kiss him. "I'm just glad you showed up. I was afraid you wouldn't." He steps close to me, and he is at least a whole head taller than me. I can smell him- and he smells wonderful. I've dated plenty of girls, and normally I kiss them, and initiate anything and everything that comes after- but for once, I think I have taken the place of the girl. I feel helpless, and don't think I could move if I wanted to. All I care about is that gorgeous boy slowly moving in closer to me. When he reaches me, he runs his hand very slowly up my arm, sending shivers of excitement and nervousness through my arm and body. I am so happy that he finally kisses me. He presses up against me and than presses me against the wall, and pulls me very close to him, never stopping his relenting attack on my lips. I am greatly enjoying every second of this- and am so very glad I came out to meet him.  
  
April 10th  
  
12:39AM, Slytherin Dormitories  
  
I don't think I've ever been kissed like that.  
  
12:47AM, Slytherin Dormitories  
  
Seriously though, I've been kissed a lot. It was all with girls, mostly the girls my father had chosen me to go out with. That was my first kiss with a boy, and it was so wonderful. I can't sleep, and I've been trying to sleep since getting back at around eleven thirty. Blaise had decided to go down to the kitchens first, inviting me along, but I declined, wanting to lie down and sleep before I fell over from amazement and excitement. When he had come up to the dorms a few moments ago, I feigned sleep. He's still getting changed.  
  
1:24AM, Slytherin Dormitories  
  
Oh, damn. I think he knows I'm gay know.  
....Well, obviously.  
I wonder if that's good.  
  
8:49AM, In the Great Hall, eating Breakfast, sitting across from Blaise  
  
He keeps smiling at me, in a knowing, somewhat creepy way. The thing is, I just realized I may have fallen into a trap. Just because he kissed you, my mind reprimands me; it does not mean he likes you! He could have been proving a theory you were gay and now he plans to tell the whole school, and or maybe he wanted you to cheat on Pansy so he could tell her, or maybe.... This was how my mind normally worried, so I wasn't freaked out that I was talking to myself. Since Blaise hadn't really spoken to me this morning, due to the fact that he was still asleep when I woke up, I don't know what he plans to do or say about what happened last night. Thankfully, we both have no classes directly after breakfast, so I can talk to him as we leave the Hall. I would talk to him now, but Pansy is talking happily about some fight she won involving Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil.  
"Wow," I say when she had finishes and is looking up at me expectantly from her seat. "You really said that to them?"  
"Yes!" she squeals happily. She does not seem too upset that I couldn't stay with her last night, which does not really surprise me. She told me that she spent the night with Milly Bulstrode and a couple other Slytherin girls, gossiping and "other things" I wasn't supposed to know about. I don't really care what she did. Crabbe and Goyle, who spent last night terrorizing first and second years, are eating as much breakfast as possible as fast as possible, I think.  
  
8:58AM, About to leave the Great Hall  
"Mr. Malfoy, I look forward to seeing you in my office tonight, at 6:00 sharp!" So simpers Umbridge, who is sliding up behind me on my way to leave the Great Hall, on my way to go down to the lake with Blaise. He had quietly asked me during breakfast. Pansy had Arithmancy, so she wouldn't be around until at least ten forty or so.  
"Why yes, Professor, of course!" I say, loudly, so as not to risk reprimand from the ever prudent High Inquisitor. She smiles sweetly, or what passes for sweetly with her, and she waddles off towards her classroom. Blaise and I, whom I notice are walking much more closely than usual; continue walking out of the double doors that make up the entrance to the castle. "  
"So, what's that all about?" asks Blaise when we are outside in the open, clean air. One of the best things about the wizarding world is the lack of pollution from cars and other Muggle things like that.  
"She's bribing me with good grades to join some club she's starting." I say, as Blaise is staring at me wonderingly.  
"You need help with grades?! You, of all people? You're almost the smartest person in our year!" says Blaise, quite astonished.  
"I know that, but she all but threatened to drop my grades if I didn't join, so I had no choice...." I stop talking, aware that Blaise is staring at me again. This time, instead of a stare of shock, it is a stare of....something else. It seems like nothing bad, as far as I can tell. Suddenly, I realize that while we were talking, we reached a part of the lake that cannot be seen from the castle. Before I know what is happening, Blaise is on top of me again, completely cutting off my air supply. We are leaning against the very same rock I was knocked out on yesterday. After many uncountable seconds, I push him off gently.  
"Blaise....I...have to breathe....sometime..." I say, slightly panting from lack of breath. "Besides..." I say, regaining my breath fairly quickly. "Potter was hanging out here yesterday, and I don't want him to walk over and see us..." Blaise pulls off of me and thinks. "We'll have to continue this later on, than," he breathes quietly. Pulling out our recent Transfiguration homework, we sit be the lake and work until Pansy comes and finds me.  
  
________  
  
Fin~ Chapter One: "To be or not to be- that is Draco's question."  
  
Again, Flames will not be accepted. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Any mistakes or lack of continuity, please point out it out in your review. 


End file.
